The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos in 17th March 1997 and is a UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 12th August 2002. Description WALT DISNEY'S 22ND FULL-LENGTH ANIMATED CLASSIC BRINGS THE WORLD OF WINNIE THE POOH TO ENCHANTING LIFE. Inspired by A.A. Milne's whimsical stories, Walt Disney created his original version for Pooh... a bear so lovable, he'd be embraced by millions. What bear could be more loveable than the honey-eating, huggably pudgy, sweet-hearted Winnie-the Pooh As Pooh's charming adventures seamlessly unfold in three stories, Winnie The Pooh and The Honey Tree, Winnie The Pooh and The Blustery Day and Winnie The Pooh and Tigger Too you'll see why this bear of very little brain remains so beloved. Join Pooh and pals Piglet, Tigger, Owl, Eeyore, Rabbit and Christopher Robin in the Hundred Acre Wood for everlasting friendships, "thotful" spots and "hunny" pots! Cast * Winnie the Pooh, voiced by Sterling Holloway * Christopher Robin, voiced by Bruce Reitherman, later Jon Walmsley and Timothy Turner * Piglet, voiced by John Fiedler * Eeyore, voiced by Ralph Wright * Roo, voiced by Clint Howard, later Dori Whitaker * Kanga, voiced by Barbara Luddy * Tigger, voiced by Paul Winchell * Rabbit, voiced by Junius Matthews * Owl, voiced by Hal Smith * Gopher, voiced by Howard Morris * Narrated by Sebastian Cabot Trivia Trailers and info # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Hercules (Coming MCMXCVII 1997) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # The Rescuers (Available to Own May 1997) # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon to Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Soon on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # Intro to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Trailers and info (DVD) # Walt Disney Classics Collection on Disney DVD with clips of "The Fox and the Hound", "Oliver and Company", "The Aristocats", "Dumbo", "Pocahontas", "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon", "The Rescuers Down Under" and "The Rescuers". # The Tigger Movie # Piglet's BIG Movie (Sneak Peek only) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Sebastian Cabot (Winnie the Pooh Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with Hercules trailer (announced by Mark Elliott) Category:VHS Videos with The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Rescuers trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Rescuers Down Under trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Cinderella trailer (1997-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with A Goofy Movie trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:Intro to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions